Intruders
by allg0nemadd
Summary: What happens when Chuck accidentally sees Ned and Olive doing something they shouldn't be doing? And where does she stand between love and friendship? Nolive/Cholive, ADULT CONTENT w/ slash
1. Chapter 1

_R&R Appreciated! I plan on continuing this story, if I get enough interest. Let me know!_

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. I am just playing with them._**

**Contains ADULT CONTENT**

Olive's hips dug into his, backing him against the wall. However small she was, Ned felt like his entire body was covered by hers. Her small frame fit so perfectly next to his. He wondered for a brief second if Chuck would also feel so wonderful, assuming instantly that she would. Olive's hands reached for his, moving them around her back and over her firm buttocks. Ned tingled, embarrassed but aroused at the feeling. Her lips found his and they kissed, Ned's hands hungrily gripping her rump. His fingers slid down the soft fabric of her dress, the tips meeting the back of her thighs. Slowly he inched his way up her dress, delighted to find her not wearing panties.

She looked at him, her eyes soft with desire. Her face communicated her longing, and Ned couldn't help but oblige. Taking her buttocks in his hands, he eased her up onto him until she was wrapped around his hips, her arms wrapped around his neck. He couldn't help but steal a glance at her full chest, which was now so deliciously close to his mouth. As if in his thoughts, she slowly began to unbutton the top of her dress. It was not long before her black bra was exposed before him, and he eagerly caressed her cleavage, his other arm supporting her.

Her head fell back as he moved his lips to her chest, kissing lightly at her collarbone, shoulders and neck. His hands slid the blasted material of her dress off her shoulders, leaving her upper body bare, save her bra. Olive whimpered lightly as his kisses made sure every inch of her exposed chest was covered. He tasted her skin, sweet and salty, as his tongue traced her collarbone. His fingers slid under the wire of her bra, grazing gently at a hard nipple. Olive lifted her head, running her fingers through Ned's hair as she kissed him again. Her fingers absently moved to his black shirt, slowly unbuttoning.

"Mmff," Ned grunted, catching sight of the clock on the wall.

Olive pulled away. "What?" She whispered, looking towards the kitchen door with apprehension.

"We should stop," Ned sighed, knowing the hardening lump in his pants was not going to be happy. "It's almost opening time."

Olive blinked, averting her eyes and nodding. Ned lowered her to the floor, giving her one last peck on the forehead and his trademark crooked smile before turning around to fix himself. Olive too buttoned her dress back up and finger-combed her hair. Ned turned to face her.

"How do I look?" He inquired.

Olive smiled and shrugged, loving the serious look on the Pie Maker's face. "Fine, except…" she stepped closer, lifting his white apron a bit. "Unless you keep your rolling pin in your pants, _this_ might prompt a few questions."

Ned flushed, smiling innocently and shaking his head. "You can't see it with the apron down…"

"No," Olive said, pushing up against him again. "But _I_ still know it's there."

Ned reluctantly shied away from her, reaching for a broom to begin tidying the kitchen. Olive watched with a seductive smile, then left to set up the dining room. Ned finished the sweeping and put away the broom. Glancing uneasily at the clock, he calculated it wouldn't be long before Chuck arrived. Patting down his apron and once again straightening his shirt, the Pie Maker followed Olive out of the kitchen, his golden retriever Digby in tow.

From behind the partially shut door of the pantry, Charlotte "Chuck" Charles watched with astonishment. Torn between feelings of anger, horror and arousal, the girl called Chuck had to sit down on the hard floor to contemplate what she had just seen. A part of her hated Olive Snook with all her might, wanting nothing more than to scream at her. But another part of her was deeply aroused by what she witnessed. Never figuring she had a taste for voyeurism, she was surprised at just how titillated she had become peeking out at her boyfriend and best friend from behind the pantry door.

She stood slowly, wondering how she would confront them about this. Maybe she wouldn't. After all, she didn't know how long it had been going on… and although they denied it, maybe Olive and Ned had something important before she was back in his life. Wouldn't that then make _her _the intruder? Too confused to ponder further, Chuck stepped out from the pantry, hoping she could make it out the back door and around the Pie Hole without being seen.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_R&R Appreciated!  
_

**Chap 2**_  
_

Later…

Charlotte Charles grated the apple vehemently. Olive noticed as she came up beside her, setting down a stack of empty plates she had just bussed. Watching Chuck hack at the apple, she realized she hadn't been herself all day. She had hardly said hello to Olive when she arrived, nodding her head simply and cracking an insincere smile. Olive had forgotten about it until now.

"Chuck," she started, hoping to get an answer from Chuck regarding her uncharacteristic mood. "Is everything okay?"

Chuck continued grating the apple, not realizing she was down to the core on that side. She nodded simply, the grater slipping from her control and scraping into her finger. With a grunt, she brought her bloodied finger to her lips, a new frown covering her face.

"I'll just…" Olive started, backing away from Chuck. "I'll get you a Band-Aid."

Olive searched through the cupboards for the first-aid kit, wondering what it was that was bothering Chuck. Abruptly her mind flashed back to earlier that morning. But Chuck couldn't possibly have witnessed that? Could she? Shaking her head, Olive dismissed the possibility. Her hands found the first-aid box at the back of a cupboard, and she dug through to find a Band-Aid. But when she returned to Chuck, she found her gone.

The kitchen door squeaked, and an curious Ned entered. "Olive, where is that apple cup pie for Emerson?"

Olive's eyes grew wide. "Oh!" She set down the Band-aids and moved to the oven. Smoke curled out as she opened it, and the stench of burned pie-crust filled the kitchen. Olive put on a pair of oven mitts and eased the small pie out. Ned looked at the pathetically charred pie, then at Olive, who wore the disappointed pout of a five-year-old.

"What happened?" Ned asked. Olive was behaving most unlike herself.

"Uhh," Olive hesitated, setting the pie on the counter and taking off her mitts. "Nothing, it was just Chuck was acting so strange, and I just lost track of the time… and-"

"Chuck?!" Ned's eyes grew large. "Where is she? I haven't seen her all day, I was worried."

Olive nodded, "She has been acting so strange today! I was getting her a Band-aid for her finger and she vanished."

Ned shook his head. "It's not like her. Chuck always tells me when something is wrong."

Olive shrugged.

The squeaking door drew their attention, and Emerson peeked through. "Any chance of getting that pie sometime today??"

Olive put her head in her hands and Ned threw his arms down in frustration and began to open windows.

Emerson stood a moment and sniffed the air, his nose turning up. "Smells like I'm too late."

"Emerson, I'll make you another," Ned said, waving the smoke out with a towel. "Olive's mind is obviously somewhere else today."

Olive sighed as Emerson looked at her. Deciding she had had enough for one day, she untied her apron and rinsed her hands.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked as Olive put on her jacket and started towards the door.

"To find Chuck," Olive said simply, knowing Ned would accept that answer. "She's more likely to talk to a girl about something personal."

Ned shrugged, but then nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow Olive."

"Bye Ned," Olive smiled. Then, as Emerson left the kitchen, she snuck over to Ned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh, yes," Ned whispered, remembering. "I forgot about that…"

Olive put her finger to his lips. "Shh," she said. "Tomorrow?"

Ned, lost in her bright eyes, simply nodded. Love-struck and in lust, he watched her go, still smelling her perfume even after the door had closed.

Suddenly a thought struck Ned. He realized then why Chuck was angry and avoiding both of them: it must have been because she knew they were sleeping together! Cursing himself and panicking, Ned hurried across the kitchen to try and catch Olive. He tripped and stumbled, almost falling on an unsuspecting Digby, who barked in alarm and jumped out of the way as Ned hit the floor. Clutching his elbow, which he had landed on, Ned apologized to his dog and lifted himself up.

He opened the door quickly and looked down the alley for Olive. Calling, he hoped he had caught her. No voice answered, and Olive was long gone.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_R&R appreciated!_

**Chap 3**

Olive knocked on her own door, not wanting to disturb Chuck by entering suddenly. No one responded. Olive knocked again, but there was silence. Cautiously she opened the door a crack, peeking in. The kitchen was dark, as was the living room. But Chuck had to have come home! Where else could she have gone?

Olive pondered the matter, opening the door wider and letting herself in. Sunlight poured through the kitchen window, shining on a white piece of paper on the table. Curiously and without closing the door, Olive hurried over to it. Picking it up, she recognized Chuck's scratchy writing. The note was short and to the point, and terrified Olive to her core: Went to aunts.

Olive hesitated, wondering how long ago Chuck had left. She was going to her aunts, which was the worst possible thing she could have done. What could have made Chuck do such a thing? She loved Ned, and she respected his wishes…

It was almost too much to ponder, and Olive Snook, who hardly ever found herself in such a quandary, could only sit down at her table and put her head in her hands. She had to figure something out. Rationally, she began to think. She had to tell Ned, but if Chuck was already at the aunt's, what good would that do?

A small noise made her jump, and she turned to face the doorway to the kitchen. In surprise and alarm, Chuck looked back at her.

"Chuck!" Olive stood suddenly, almost knocking over her chair. Chuck looked like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "Where did you go? Did you tell them?"

Chuck looked pressured under all of Olive's questioning, and slumped down into a chair sighing.

"I was on my way, but then you came back," she said. "I didn't go anywhere but the bathroom."

Olive breathed a sigh of relief. "God Chuck, you scared the hell out of me! Do you know what would've happened if you had gone to your aunts??"

Chuck averted her eyes, "Yes. But I didn't know where else to go. Do you know how hard this is Olive? I mean I have no one! I can't even talk to my aunts, my dad died when I was little… and one of my aunts is actually my mom…"

Olive listened, sitting down at the table with Chuck. She offered her hands. Chuck looked at them strangely before finally putting her hands on top. Olive held them gently, and Chuck felt oddly comforted.

"I know it's hard," Olive said. "Well, I don't know… but I can imagine what you're going through…"

Olive began to offer comforting words, but Chuck's mind was beginning to tune out. She was recalling the earlier morning when she had witnessed Olive and Ned, and as she held Olive's hands, she felt strangely excited. Was it because those hands had touched Ned? Was it because it was Olive's hands? She tried not to show her emotions, and avoided Olive's eyes. She had always been close to Olive, but did she really feel something more? Something sexual? The thought was preposterous, and she shook it away. Even if she had, it was probably just because Olive and Ned were close, and that somehow subconsciously made her excited by Olive.

"Do you?" Olive said as Chuck came back to Earth.

"Huh?" Chuck looked absently at her.

"Do you and Ned have a problem?" Olive repeated.

Chuck thought a moment. Should she tell Olive what was bothering her? As she thought, she got an idea. It was a twisted idea, naughty in every way, but Chuck had a taste for adventure. She felt her heart smile, but kept it off her lips.

Innocently, Chuck shook her head. "No," she said. "No problem."

Ned rushed to clean and close the Pie Hole, though it was two hours earlier than normal, in order to get home. He had to tell Olive, but he worried that Chuck already had. Hoping he hadn't been too late, he leashed Digby and left, locking the door.

The walk home seemed to take forever. Finally he was at Olive and Chuck's door. He knocked lightly, hoping Chuck wouldn't answer. As he waited, he grew nervous, and decided it might be better to wait to talk to Olive alone. He turned to his own door and hurried to unlock it. Just as he twisted the knob he heard Olive's door opening. He hurried himself and Digby inside and slammed his door, just as Olive's opened. Panting, he stood behind his closed door.

Looking at Digby, he nodded. "We're ok…"

Olive opened the door, but found no one there. She heard a click and turned to Ned's doorway. Was it him? She turned to Chuck, who still sat at the kitchen table.

"Hold that thought," she told her, referring to Chuck's refusal that she and Ned were having a problem.

She stepped outside and closed the door. If Ned was in, she needed to talk to him in private. She knocked lightly. It only took a half-second for Ned to open it, and he hurriedly ushered her in.

"Whoa!" Olive said, not expecting his urgency. Once she was in, he shut and locked the door.

"Is she in there?" He asked.

"Who?" Olive said, not sure why he was acting so strangely.

"Chuck!" Ned said.

"Oh! Yes, of course," Olive said. "You'll never believe what she was going to do!"

"Shh, shh," Ned moved her away from the door. Olive smiled at his discretion, figuring he was acting secretive because he wanted to fool around. Titillated, Olive sat down on the couch, smiling.

"What?" Ned stood next to the couch.

"What?" Olive said lightly, playing back.

"What did Chuck do? Or what was Chuck going to do?" Ned asked.

Olive suddenly remembered. "Oh! Yeah, she was going to go to her aunts! I can't believe she would think about doing that, something must really be bothering her!"

Ned's face turned ashen, and he looked ill. "Oh my god. We've really done it, Olive."

"Done what?" Olive asked.

"She knows about us…" Ned said. "I know that's what it is."

Olive shook her head. "No. She can't… she would tell me, wouldn't she? When I asked her if she was having a problem with you she said no."

Ned shrugged. "She could have lied."

Olive shook her head. "Chuck doesn't lie to me. If she knows about us, she would have come right out and yelled at me."

Ned thought, and had to agree. Chuck was not usually the secretive person; she could hardly even keep her own secret.

"You're probably right," Ned said. "So then what is bugging her?"

Olive shrugged. "She probably misses her aunts…"

Ned nodded, the familiar pang of guilt returning to him. If he could, he most certainly would let Chuck see her aunts, but he could not.

Olive's expression changed then, and Ned knew what it meant. "Olive! Chuck is right next door…"

"She's not gonna know," Olive whispered, standing and moving towards Ned. "You know, Mr. Piemaker, it's rude to not finish what you started… I had a slice of pie, but I'm still waiting for the rest."

Ned found it hard to avoid her. It had taken him all day to forget the feeling of her pushed up close to him, and the image of her almost naked body. He couldn't do it again. He let himself sink onto the couch submissively as Olive's hands moved over his body. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes, and he knew turning back was impossible.

Meanwhile, Chuck was stealthily making her way towards Ned's door, her neck craned for sounds. Chuck's plan was to spy on Ned and Olive, not only to see how deep their relationship was going, but because she found it rather exciting. Hating herself for being interested, and a little guilty, she was alarmed to find Ned's door unlatched. Pushing it open would be simple, but what would she find inside?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_R&R Appreciated!_

**Warning: **_This chapter contains sexual content, please do not read if this offends you._

**Chap. 4**

Chuck's hand was on the doorknob of Ned's apartment. Her ears struggled to catch any sounds that might come from inside, but she heard nothing. Hesitantly, but with curiosity, she pushed open the door. A sliver of sunlight ran across the floor as she peered inside. Bracing herself for what she might see, she was disappointed to see the living room empty. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, she turned to leave, but stopped as she heard a light whimper coming from down the hall. Her curiosity returned and drove her forward. Silently she stepped across the soft carpet. She could hear Olive's light noises coming from Ned's bedroom. She stopped outside the door wondering what to do next. If she just went in, she would be able to catch them, but then a fight would break out and she wasn't sure if she wanted that. If she snuck around the door to watch them, she might be seen, which would make her seem like some kind of pervert.

Confused, she simply listened until she suddenly got an idea. From her pocket she took out her blue compact mirror. Unsure it would actually work, Chuck opened it quietly and held it out a little from her body, angling it until she could see into the room. She saw Ned's window, the shades drawn, then moved a little to the right until she could see Ned's bed. Sure enough, Olive Snook's back showed up in her mirror. Ned's hands were sliding up underneath her tank top shirt, until he slipped it off completely. Olive suddenly felt the pang of anger return as she looked at Olive's smooth bare back and hot pink bra. But as Ned's hands moved along her skin, Chuck's anger was replaced by a sense of excitement, and she found herself more than just a little interested in where it was going.

Resting her back on the wall, Chuck watched in her mirror as Olive bent down, obviously kissing Ned. She wished she had a better vantage and moved the mirror a bit lower. She could not see much of Ned, but figured that was probably a good thing. Seeing Ned was the main thing that brought her the anger. When she focused on Olive however, she simply felt excited. Contemplating this, Chuck worried for a moment that maybe she was sexually interested in Olive. Deciding that it was a ridiculous thought and that she only got excited by Olive because she wanted to be in her position, Chuck shook it away. Focusing on Olive, she pretended that she was the one kissing Ned, unbuttoning his shirt, caressing his neck…

Olive and Ned shifted a bit, so that they were both sitting upright on the bed. Chuck could fully see both of them now and stifled her breathing as she watched Ned slip off his shirt and unhook Olive's bra. He slipped it off and let it fall to the floor, and Chuck was unavoidably drawn to Olive's chest. Blushing, Chuck admired the small blonde's not so small bust, her breasts full and round, her nipples small and erect. Chuck wondered absently if her breasts were equally as attractive, deciding instantly that they couldn't be. She looked then at Ned's chest, his own dark nipples also attractive to Chuck's eyes. She had seen Ned without a shirt before, and found herself more interested in Olive naked, as it was something she had not seen, even though they were best friends and lived together.

Ned was equally drawn to Olive's naked body, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Chuck smiled confidently as Ned ran his hands down Olive's shoulders, wanting so much to stroke her breasts but too modest to do so. Chuck pondered this, remembering seeing them in the kitchen before. Ned hadn't had a problem touching Olive then… Why now? Pushing the thought aside, Chuck watched as Olive finally took his hands and placed them over her chest. His hands were so much bigger than hers, and almost completely covered her upper half. Chuck was turned on by this… It made Ned seem like a gentle but manly giant, and Olive was the small and delicate female. It was primitive, but she couldn't help but feel it. What followed only served to enhance her sense of excitement.

Olive climbed on Ned's lap, her arms holding on to his neck. He grew more confident it seemed, and began to unbutton her pants hastily. Chuck felt her heart beat faster and warmth rush to certain parts of her body that she otherwise ignored. She lowered her mirror so she could see their lower bodies. Ned's hand slid into Olive's pants, cupping her crotch. Olive made a light whimper and let her neck fall back, and Chuck realized that Ned was stimulating her inside. The realization made Chuck tingle, and she watched with hunger as Ned's wrist moved up and down as his fingers presumably slid in and out of her. His forearm flexed as he found a speed she seemed to enjoy. Chuck felt herself growing wet with desire, a feeling she remembered from reading her aunts erotica collection in the cellar of her old house. She wanted to touch herself, relieve the tension that now took control of her lower body, but she could not. It was bad enough she had taken to voyeurism.

She could not turn away. Adjusting her mirror to see different parts of the "action", Chuck found it was like a drug that she could not stop taking. The more her eyes saw the more they wanted. Olive was now panting lightly, her forehead pressed against Ned's as Ned stared at his own arm and what it was doing to Olive. Both were beginning to sweat, and even Chuck could feel the heat from the room. Olive began to gasp, and Ned looked at her face for conformation. She was close. Chuck wondered if this would be the last of it. What would Ned do then? Would Olive return the favour? With a final cry Olive leaned back, her whole body succumbing to Ned's fingers as her eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Ned held her tight as she came, slowing his pace as she came down. She sat back up, out of breath, and he removed his hand from her pants, holding her in his long arms. She panted lightly and hugged Ned back, her small head against his broad chest. She looked so small next to him, and Chuck mused on this again.

After a few seconds, Olive sat up and Chuck could see her hands move to Ned's boxers. Slowly she toyed with the elastic, until Ned stood next to the bed and removed them. Chuck moved her mirror lower as he got back up on the bed, her eyes growing wide at his erection. Though she had seen him topless, this part of him was new to her. She studied first his flat stomach, and then followed the light trail of hair leading downwards to his hardly small, but not particularly large penis. Olive was similarly interested, her eyes watching his pelvis as she bit her bottom lip hungrily. Ned sat in front of her on his knees, completely exposed to her. She did not wait a second before her small hand wrapped itself around Ned's hardness. Ned grunted this time, lightly and sexily. Olive smiled and kissed him again, holding his desire firmly in her hand.

The eroticism of the situation was too much for Chuck, and she could not control her own hand as it moved absently down her body. She felt her nipples, hard through her soft summer dress, and continued lower until she reached them hem of the dress. Her fingers crawled up her leg, cold against her skin and raising goosebumps. They stopped at her panties, paused outside the elastic as if stuck at a red light. She knew they could not turn around and go back, she was just waiting for her own go-ahead. As if unsure what to do, she instead detoured her fingers, letting them slide over her upper pelvis and down over her mound. She could feel the heat between her legs with the tips of her fingers, and as she let her fingers cup her crotch, she felt the moisture too. The crotch of her panties was completely soaked, and she marveled at how much she had become turned on. She held herself for a few minutes, watching Ned's face change as Olive gently moved her fingers around his hardness. His eyes were soft and fluttered open and closed. His body was stiff, as if what Olive was doing hurt, but delightfully. Olive was no longer watching his face, and instead concentrated her eyes on her own hand upon his penis. Her bright pink nails looked so bright in the dimly lit room, and Chuck couldn't help but imagine those nails on her: touching her, holding her, pleasuring her. She was past the point of controlling her arousal, and dismissed the guilty thought of being sexually interested in another woman. She knew she would feel horrible later, but for now it felt undeniably right.

Chuck's fingers would be held back no longer. Moving to the top of her panties, she hastily slid her hand inside, feeling the soft brush of her pubic hair on her palm. She did not masturbate often, but knew how she liked it, and proceeded to position her fingers just right on top of her clit. Slowly she tested it, stroking a couple fingers along her surprisingly hard center. Pleasurable vibrations rocketed her, making her feel as if her knees would buckle. She let herself fall a little more against the wall as she developed a rhythm, settling in between stroking herself and watching Ned and Olive. Ned was panting now, and Olive had released him from her fingers. His erection had grown even harder, and stood on end tighter and larger than Chuck thought possible. Olive let him adjust himself on the bed and then took his penis again in her hand, but this time she stroked it, rhythmically up and down and increasing speed. Chuck knew this was how men masturbated, and increased her own tempo to meet Olive's. Ned's hand moved again to Olive's panties, sliding them down enough so that Olive's cleanly shaven mound was exposed. Olive sat up to kneel on her knees as Ned's hand moved again to her crotch to stroke her.

Olive could feel the tension in the room, and let it wash over her as well. She almost felt as if she were completely involved. Her fingers stroked harder, her breathing increased; her heart was pounding enough so that she could hear it… Ned and Olive too increased their noises, until Olive's familiar whimpers and Ned's soft grunting filled the room. Chuck had to try to not make a sound, but it was hard as she watched the two people she loved more than anyone else in her life (besides her aunts) love each other. She knew they were doing it behind her back, she knew they were afraid of hurting her, but as she watched, she realized she was okay with it. It was exciting; it was right. She only wished she could someday be in the room with them, but she knew Ned would never allow that.

Her mirror was shaking uncontrollably with her arm as she reached the peak, the sound of Olive's high moan sending her completely over. Her arm could no longer support the mirror as she felt her orgasm spill through her body, and she let it fall as she uncontrollably groaned her body tensing and her hand stopping to let the waves of pleasure flow through. Only after the pleasure faded to light pulses of warmth did she realize she had made a sound. Suddenly embarrassed, she removed her hand from her panties and silently hurried down the hall and out the door, just as Ned groaned in ecstasy.

She returned to Olive's apartment, which seemed bright and cheery after being in a dark hallway for so long. She didn't feel comfortable thinking about it being Olive's though, and hurried to the spare bedroom that was now hers to change her clothes and hopefully seem like she had been there all day. As she slipped off her dress however, she remembered something. Patting her pocket, she found it flat and empty.

She had left her compact mirror where she had dropped it in the hallway of Ned's apartment.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, thanks for reading! I love how many good reviews this story has gotten. It's not finished yet, so please keep checking back! -j**W**_

_R&R Appreciated!_

**Chap. 5**

Olive Snook shivered as she pressed up against Ned's warm body. The room was scorching, and Ned's body heat strong, but she could not help but shiver. She always shivered after feeling passion with Ned, but she enjoyed it. Ned lay back gently on the bed, holding her and bringing her down with him. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Ned?" Olive said lightly. "I think I should get back to my apartment. Chuck's probably wondering where I am."

Ned didn't speak for a while, but then sighed and said lightly, "You're right."

Olive sat up slowly, pecking Ned on the lips, before she set about picking up her clothes. Ned watched her from the bed sleepily. Half-dressed and holding her shirt, she walked towards the doorway as a small blue object caught her eye. She kneeled and picked it up, thinking instantly that it must be hers. But as she opened the lid and discovered it to be a mirror, she realized it was not.

"Ned," she turned back around and faced him. "Is this yours?"

Ned sat up and looked at the mirror absently. "No, I've never seen it before. Where was it?"

Olive sat back down on the bed and slipped on her shirt. "Outside in the hall. I thought it was mine but I don't have a compact mirror like this."

Ned took it from her gently and played with it. "I've seen it before. I'm sure it's Chuck's."

"Well if it's Chuck's, why is it in the hall?" Olive asked, shrugging.

"Well she must have left it here last time she was over," Ned said, matter-of-factly.

"Ned," Olive started. "Don't you think we would have seen this in the hall when we came in the room not twenty minutes ago?"

Ned looked dumbfounded and at a loss for explanation. "So what are you thinking?"

Olive took the mirror back. "Well obviously Chuck was in here recently! Like… only a few minutes ago when we were…"

Ned and Olive both looked to the floor, suddenly embarrassed. Ned spoke first.

"Chuck wouldn't do that," he stated. "Chuck wouldn't linger in the hallway while we"

Olive shook her head. "I don't know."

"Olive," Ned continued. "Come on. Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? I'm sure she doesn't know…"

But inside, the Piemaker was terrified. His better judgment told him that Chuck had in fact been outside that afternoon, and that she had witnessed everything.

"What should we do?" He asked his eyes wide.

Olive put her hands up. "I don't know, you decide."

"Decide?" Ned was standing now, putting his boxers back on hastily. "Me decide? I don't even have any options. Give me some ideas and I'll pick one."

Olive straightened her hair and sighed. "Alright," she held up the mirror as she stood. "I'm just… I'm just going to go give this to Chuck."

"Alright?" Ned said as more of a question than an affirmation.

"Ok!" Olive said with fake confidence. "Ok, I'm going."

"Wait! What are you going to tell her?" Ned asked. "She'll ask where you found it…"

Olive looked perplexed. "You're right. I'll just…"

"Can you just put it back in her room?" Ned said. "Just sneak it back in there when she's not around… That way there's no questions for anybody."

Olive nodded. "Yeah! That might work."

Ned nodded, his face easing a little. "Right!"

Olive nodded with him, matching his pace. She smiled slyly and kissed Ned quickly before leaving.

Ned watched her go, feeling slightly more at ease, but still horrified.

Chuck fell onto her bed. Embarrassed, she buried her head in her pillow. How was she going to get it back? What would happen if Olive or Ned asked her about it? She knew they would find it instantly, and thought they probably already had. As she pondered her dilemma, there was a small knock at the door. Chuck sat up quickly. She was in only her bra and underwear, but before she could say anything to the door, it opened.

"Chuck?" Olive's head poked in the door. She saw Chuck and her face grew pale.

Chuck grabbed for her sheets, suddenly afraid to have Olive see her almost naked, though it had happened before.

"Oh my god Chuck! I'm so sorry!" Olive's face was now bright red and she closed the door quickly.

Chuck was speechless but hurriedly got to her feet and opened the door. "Olive, wait."

Olive was still outside the door, but had her back turned to Chuck.

"It's no big deal Chuck, I can talk to you later," Olive laughed.

Chuck sighed. "I'm sorry."

Olive finally turned, but made it a point not to look at half-naked Chuck. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Chuck repeated, her face serious. "I didn't mean to, I was just…"

Olive knew what she was talking about, but didn't want Chuck to know. She suddenly realized the mirror was in her hand. Slowly she slipped it behind her back. She didn't want any awkwardness. She also felt guilty, knowing that it was she who should be in trouble, not Chuck. So she played innocent.

"What are you talking about Chuck?" Olive said, putting on her confused face.

Chuck hesitated, wondering if maybe they hadn't seen her mirror. Unsure what she should say, she made something up.

"Uhh, oh nothing," Chuck stammered. "I just… because I was naked I guess."

Olive raised an eyebrow. "You're naked?"

Chuck laughed lightly and absently covered her chest with her arms.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't seen it before," Olive said, her eyes quickly scanning Chuck's body. Chuck tingled lightly under her eyes and hoped she didn't see it. "And anyway, we're both girls."

Olive laughed lightly and Chuck offered a chuckle. Then it was quiet. Awkward silence devoured the apartment until Chuck finally took a few steps back from Olive.

"I guess I should get dressed," she said slowly.

Against her will, Olive's eyes subconsciously ran over Chuck's body again. Chuck saw, and blushed. Olive wondered why Chuck's body was fascinating her this afternoon. Chuck was not dressed particularly sexually, but her blue panties and matching bra seemed to draw her eyes. Did it have to do with the fact that Chuck was watching her have sex? What was wrong with her? Was she all of a sudden a sex-crazed girl who couldn't stop thinking about sex, even with women?

Shaking away the notion, Olive smiled and nodded. Chuck turned to go back to her room. Olive felt the little mirror still in her hand, but a micro-second later, it was not. She heard it hit the floor and her eyes grew wide. Chuck turned to look, and as she sighted the mirror on the floor, she gasped lightly.

Olive foresaw an explosion. Everything was exposed now. She and Chuck met eyes, and both pondered what to say. Olive was the quickest.

"Uhh, oh is this yours?" She said quickly. "I just remembered that was what I came to your room for." She laughed falsely, but Chuck was not buying it. "I found it outside…" Olive expanded on her story.

Chuck shook her head. "I'm sorry, yeah, it's mine." She advanced forward and took the mirror from Olive. She wondered why Olive was lying to her about it. Was it because she wanted to continue her sexual relationship with Ned? Or was she looking out for Chuck?

Olive and Chuck watched each other for a long while, before Chuck felt herself breaking down. She could no longer keep up with the lie. Afraid she would cry, she gave Olive one last terrified glance before running back into her room, slamming the door. Olive hurried after her, stopping at the door.

"Chuck!" She called. "What is it? Can we just talk?" Chuck was sobbing from within, and Olive thought she heard her mumble something but she could not make it out. She knocked lightly and put her fingers on the doorknob. "Chuck…"

She did not hear a protest as she gently turned the knob and peeked in. Chuck was back in her bed, buried under the covers. Olive stood for a moment, hesitant to advance forward. Chuck's sobbing slowed slightly as she realized Olive was in the room. Olive slowly made her way to the bed.

"Chuck, can we talk about this?" She stood next to the bed, lying her hand on what she assumed was Chuck's back. Chuck shuffled lightly under the covers and Olive sat on the edge of the bed. Chuck pulled down the covers and looked at Olive, her eyes red.

"Hey!" Olive said happily.

"Hi," Chuck's greeting was far more subdued. Olive tuned down her excited demeanor as Chuck sat up and leaned her back against her pillows. She looked innocently at Olive, and Olive smiled lightly.

"Wanna talk?" Olive asked.

Chuck nodded slowly and averted her eyes. Olive wondered how to enter the subject. She should be the one that was embarrassed, but instead she felt more like she had to comfort Chuck. Taking a deep breath, she started with what she thought would be an appropriate way to bring everything to light.

"I was over at Ned's for longer than I thought I would be," she said quietly.

Chuck's face remained placid, but she nodded slowly. Her eyes seemed to be elsewhere, centered somewhere between her dresser across the room and Olive's shoulder.

Cautiously, Olive continued. "Did you come over to find me?"

Chuck slowly looked up, and nodded. There was a long pause as each tried to find the right words.

"Well…" Chuck started to speak. Olive looked at her, expecting to get in trouble for sure. Instead it was Chuck who had the expression of a naughty puppy on her soft face. "I went over to see" Chuck stopped, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"To see?" Olive said, hoping she would say it.

"Ok," Chuck shrugged. "Olive, I saw you and Ned this morning."

Olive did not move. Chuck simply stared at her, waiting for an answer, excuse, anything. Finally, Olive lowered her head.

"I thought you did," Olive said quietly. "Well, I thought you did just now when I was over there."

Chuck's face turned to horror again, but she did not speak.

"Chuck I am so sorry," Olive started. "I don't even think sorry is an effective word in this case. You are my best friend, I should have never"

"Were you and Ned together before I came along?" Chuck interrupted.

Olive's face was twisted with dread. Guiltily, she lied. "Yes."

Chuck seemed to be fine with the information. In fact, she smiled slightly and shrugged. "Then it's not technically cheating is it? I mean, wouldn't that make you the cheatee?"

Olive's expression of fear did not change, but she nodded slowly. Chuck could sense her unease. Olive realized she had basically just agreed that Ned was cheating on her, and felt guilty about the falsity. Quickly she shook her head.

"No! That's not what I meant…" She began to laugh uneasily. "I mean, I don't look at is as cheating. Ned and I were never… serious." She waved her hand and laughed. "I mean, I support you two as a couple all the way!"

Chuck could tell Olive was lying about something. "Is that why you are still sleeping with him?"

Olive stopped laughing. Sinking down, she felt like disappearing. What was she going to say to get out of this one?

"Look Olive," Chuck started. "I just want honesty. It's unnerving knowing that your two best friends in the whole world¾well besides Digby and Emerson¾ are keeping a big secret from you."

"Chuck I am so sorry," Olive chanced putting her hand on Chuck's shoulder, but removed it when she remembered Chuck was hardly dressed. Chuck noticed, and seemed to flinch away from her. Olive ignored her odd behaviour and continued. "Ned and I Ned really loves you Chuck."

Chuck nodded. "I think I know he does… And I mean, it's partially my fault."

"How?" Olive asked.

"Well, I mean, we can't touch," Chuck said. "I should have realized that Ned has needs."

"Sexual needs," Olive stated. She was still perplexed as to why Chuck and Ned could not touch, but did not want to get into that. "Well what about you?"

"Huh?" Chuck looked alarmed.

"What about your sexual needs?" Olive repeated.

Something about the question, or perhaps the fact that Olive was asking her while she sat in nothing but her underwear, made Chuck tingle. She hoped Olive didn't know. She realized suddenly that Olive was still waiting for an answer.

"Uhh," she started. "I don't really… I don't think about it much." She shrugged, pretending that she really was the lonely tourist Charlotte Charles, and that she was incapable of love or being loved. Olive saw through it.

"Chuck," Olive started. "You are important too. Haven't you ever wanted to…"

Olive didn't finish her sentence, but Chuck didn't need her to. It was clear what she was talking about. Chuck didn't think she had it in her to cheat however. She wondered if maybe she should, since Ned didn't seem to have a problem with it. But who with?

Olive smiled at Chuck. "Everyone needs to be touched."

Was there a hint in Olive's voice? Chuck thought she heard suggestiveness, but figured it was probably just in her head. She blushed under Olive's eyes, and when she looked back up, Olive was blushing too. This was impossible. If Olive and Chuck were together physically, wouldn't that mean Chuck would be cheating on Ned? But if he cheated on her, then wasn't it only fair? But then Olive would be cheating on Ned too…

The ideas made her head spin, and she wondered why she was even entertaining them. She knew that the likelihood of that kind of triangle was something only portrayed in erotic novels and dramatic movies on the women's channels. It was silly to think about, and even sillier to do. Charlotte Charles was above that. She was lonely, and that was fine with her… wasn't it?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_R&R Appreciated!_

**Chap. 6**

"_Everyone needs to be touched."_

Olive's words still echoed in Chuck's head. She wondered what Olive was thinking about her situation. Did she want Chuck to find someone to cheat on Ned with? She didn't think Olive would feel that way, but then why would she say that? A part of her wished Olive was hinting at something between the two of them. She recalled watching Ned and Olive make love, and remembered Olive's soft face and light moans. She couldn't deny it any longer: Olive Snook excited her.

Now she sat right next to her, half-dressed and close enough to smell Olive's spicy perfume. Chuck couldn't decide if she was nervous, excited, uncomfortable, or content. She hoped her feelings were not obvious to Olive. What would Olive think if she knew Chuck liked her?

"Can I get you something Chuck?" Olive asked suddenly, snapping Chuck back into real-life. "Clothes maybe?"

They both shared a giggle, and Chuck shook her head. "That's okay Olive. I was going to shower anyway…"

As she said this she blushed, thinking it almost sounded like an invitation. She told herself she was exaggerating and that Olive didn't catch it, but Olive's expression seemed knowing. Their eyes met, and both turned their heads. Olive was clearly awkward too, and Chuck wondered if she could possibly be feeling the same. She worried maybe Olive was uncomfortable with her, and knew that she had spied on her with Ned. She hoped the latter was not true.

"Well," Olive started, patting her lap as if to stand. "I guess I'll leave you alone…"

She stood and waited, obviously wanting to say more. "I'm really sorry Chuck," she said slowly. "I hope-"

"Olive," Chuck stood. "Can we just- pretend this didn't happen? I don't want to lose a friend, especially the only best friend I've ever had." Chuck's face was terrified. "I don't hold a grudge against you and Ned. I realize that I came out of the middle of nowhere, and totally came out from under you and took Ned away from you. I feel horrible. I don't want to seem like an intruder."

Olive shook her head. "Chuck, no! We are the ones that were being ridiculous to you! We should be the ones apologizing. I am not a good friend."

Chuck looked near tears. "You are a great friend Olive. It's just hard when you are in this kind of triangle."

Olive nodded. "Triangles are definitely troublesome shapes. I never liked Geometry."

Chuck laughed lightly at Olive's trademark bad sense of humour. "Can we just… start over?"

Olive smiled and nodded. "I think we can. I promise Ned and I wont sleep together anymore."

Chuck shrugged. "If Ned has to be sleeping with someone other than me, I'm glad it's you."

Olive wasn't sure if this was a compliment, or if she should think of it as one, but she smiled anyway. She gently took Chuck's hands, as she always did when they were having an important friend conversation.

"You know I love you Chuck," Olive said. "I would never want to hurt you."

Chuck felt a tingle of warmth rush through her body. Speechless, she could only let a stray tear fall down her cheek. Olive noticed, and gently wiped it away.

"Chuck, please don't cry," she said softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. What can I do to make this up to you? I don't want to lose you either."

Chuck shook her head. "It's not you." This was a lie, because the very reason Chuck was crying was Olive. Confused and hopeless, Charlotte Charles' rollercoaster life had finally caught up with her, and she felt more drained and worthless than she ever had. Olive moved close to her, embracing her and bringing her back down to the bed. Chuck didn't care anymore that she was not dressed. She didn't care that her tears were dripping on Olive's shirt as she leaned her head against her. She didn't care that Olive was stroking her hair and holding her hand… it all seemed so empty.

Chuck had dreamed for years about escaping the mediocre and mundane life of birds, cheese and paranoid ex-performer aunts. She dreamed about what "the rest of her life" would be, and after being killed, brought back to life, falling in love twice, and finding out her boyfriend inadvertently killed her father, she only wished she had her old life back. Was this what "real-life" was supposed to feel like?

Olive's skin was warm, her hair soft and her voice sweet. Chuck could feel only her, but with very little emotion. She focused on Olive's heart beating, which she could hear lightly with her head against her chest. She wondered what Olive had been through in her thirty years of life. Had she struggled as much as Chuck? Chuck assumed no one but her could really boast about being dead and alive again, save Digby. She then thought seriously about telling Olive the real story. She knew she shouldn't do anything without consulting Ned, but hated the idea of being "controlled" by Ned for the rest of her second life. After all, it _was_ her life, even if he did give it back to her.

Olive held her and she imagined those arms being Ned's. She loved to be held, longed to be touched. It no longer seemed to matter if it was Ned or Olive or Emerson. She just wanted to be loved. Ironically though, she felt safer and more secure being held by Olive than Ned. Maybe it was because when Ned held her, she felt sorry that they couldn't be closer. She wanted to feel his skin, smell his hair and clothes, feel his warmth. Instead, all she could feel was the rubbery, scratchy bee suits that separated them and kept her alive.

Olive was close. Human. This gave Chuck a sense of comfort, and though she hated to admit it, it excited her. Was it just the longing for closeness that made her excited? Or was it purely Olive that attracted her? She thought it was probably both. Olive Snook was a wonderful person, so fun and outgoing. If the situation had been different, Chuck thought she and Olive would probably make very good best friends even without the connection of the Piemaker. Gender seemed to no longer matter to Chuck. She had been given a second life, and thought that having reservations and limits in a second life would only be a waste of her precious time.

She sat up, wiping her eyes with her free hand. Olive did not let go of her other hand. "I'm not usually this emotional, Olive. I'm sorry."

Olive shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. You have been through a lot. I'm surprised you aren't always like this after what you've been through!"

Chuck nodded, her head down. "I wish you knew."

Olive waited for an elaboration, but when none came, she nodded and hugged Chuck again. "I'll get some water running. I think you should soak in a bubble bath."

The idea appealed to Chuck, and she nodded once as Olive stood and released her hand. She watched her as she moved to the bathroom. A normal person in Chuck's situation would have been furious at the moment. A normal person would have been packing to move out, swearing to never speak to Olive again after what she had done. A normal person would be at her aunt's house by now, partly to hurt Ned but mostly because it was familiar. But Chuck was not normal anymore, and probably never was.

Instead, she sat on the bed, shivering in the cool air and wishing Digby was next to her to pet. She heard the water turn on, and watched Olive come out of the bathroom. She moved to Chuck's dresser and picked out a shirt and pants. Chuck laughed, because Olive had picked something that _she_ would wear, and it was surely not something Chuck would wear. The top and pants were pink, of course, because Olive thrived on the colour pink. Chuck couldn't help but keep laughing, until Olive noticed. She turned from the dresser with a confused expression.

"What is it?" She asked.

Chuck shook her head. "Nothing, just… I didn't think my wardrobe would ever be "Olivized."

Olive looked at the bundle of clothes in her arms. "Too pink?"

Chuck stood and shook her head. "No," she smiled as she took a different pair of pants out of her drawer. "Just… very pink."

Olive shrugged. "Well I tried!"

Chuck smiled, and this time she embraced Olive. "Thank you."

"Chuck it's just clothes," Olive said, though she understood there was more behind it. She slowly embraced Chuck back.

They released each other and Chuck started towards the bathroom.

"Chuck," Olive stopped her. Chuck turned. "Let me know if you need anything else, anytime."

Chuck hesitated. She wanted so badly to just tell Olive everything. She wanted to tell her that she had seen everything between her and Chuck, and that it turned her on very much. She wanted to tell Olive that she had been frequently fantasizing about her, and that her slightest touch excited Chuck more than she could say. She wanted to tell her that what she really wanted from her was her touch, her hugs, her love. There was so much she _wanted _to say to Olive, but instead, she simply nodded.

Olive seemed to know she was holding back and waited a few seconds for an elaboration, but Chuck was out of responses. Instead she turned to the bathtub, dipping her foot in to test the temperature. Olive watched Chuck, wondering what this girl's secret could possibly be. She wondered what it would take to get it out. Maybe Chuck would never tell her.

"Alright, well I'll leave you alone," smiled Olive. "Just holler if you need anything."

Chuck, sitting on the edge of the tub, nodded her promise and Olive closed the bathroom door as she left. Chuck turned off the water and removed her remaining "clothes". She sank down into the tub and closed her eyes as the water rushed over her head. She wished she could just start over…

**TBC**


End file.
